


Are we… family?

by Pilyarquitect



Series: Triplet De Spell AU [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: AU Triplet De Spell, Fanfic, discover the truth, you can search in on tumlr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pilyarquitect/pseuds/Pilyarquitect
Summary: Story for @localscissors AU Triplet De spell, in this AU, the triplets were kidnapped before they hatched and raised by Magica de Spell. Ten years later, with no knowledge of who they truly are, they return to the mansion to steal the dime, pretending to be the missing triplets.





	Are we… family?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmPro8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmPro8/gifts).



Louie though that this mission would be difficult, a hard mission that his brothers and him would never accomplish, well actually they didn’t get the dime yet, so… this was proving his point, isn’t it? But... on the other side, this had its advantages, living in a mansion with people doing things for him was much better than living in the small and suck house where they lived all those years with his aunt Magica and his uncle Poe.

Louie was sure that the manor habitant would never believe their story, how could they be the lost triplets? It was even ridiculous to think this, but the green dressed duckling got the biggest surprise of his life when the duck girl… Della, accepted them instantly, assuring that they were her kids. Just because they had that little toy that Magica made them take when she sent them to fulfil their mission.

This happened a few weeks ago, and during this time, the manor habitants seemed to accept them as the lost triplets, but Louie wasn’t surprised that there were people there who still suspect of them, Scrooge precisely. Well, to be honest, Magica warned them that Scrooge was smart, and that it would be extremately difficult to convince him, okey Magica didn’t lie on this part. Scrooge always was looking at his brothers and him with narrowed eyes. It was obvious that he didn’t trust them. And the fact that he called the three of them to his bin, wasn’t a good sign. Did he discover them? Was him aware of their plans? Would he interrogate them to discover who sent them?

Louie knew that he wasn’t the only one thinking this, and actually as the three boys were walking to the bin, they were blaming themselves about this:

“This is all your fault Huey, you’re a disaster when you have to act” said Dewey pointing at him with his finger.

“Do you think I don’t know that? This is why I’ve been trying to not talk too much I didn’t want to ruin this, aunt Magica is counting with us” answered the red dressed boy, and then he said:

“And what to say about you Louie? You’ve been very distant to ‘our mother’”

Louis looked at him angrily and answered:

“Sorry if I don’t want to form bond with someone I know that isn't my mom, Magica created us, remember? She isn’t our mother, I just…”

Huey looked less angry and with something similar to concern in his voice, he asked:

“Just what?”

Louie sigh and then answered:

“I don’t want to… be fond of her, she isn’t our mother, and if actually Scrooge has discovered us, we’ll have to leave, it’s better to not have emotional bond with anyone”

Huey sigh too and then he said:

“I understand what you mean Louie, aunt Magica warned us, emotions are distractions, and we can’t distract, we’ve to get the dime for her”

It seemed that Dewey was done of being in silence, because suddenly he said:

“Well then, let’s see what this old duck wants of us”

The other two brother nodded and the three of them went to the bin as fast as they could but with some… fear about what would happen.

When they arrived, Scrooge made them go to his office and sit on three chairs that were there. The three boys were clearly nervous, and the fact the Scrooge looked really angry, didn’t help to calm them. But for a second time since they went to the manor, Louie had a big surprise, because suddenly, Scrooge simply started to… laugh? Why was he laughing? What was going on?

The three boys looked each other without understand anything, then, Scrooge stopped laughing and when the boys looked at him, he started to talk:

“Oh lads I’ve to be honest, when you came to the manor, I didn’t believe that you were my grand-nephews”

Dewey crossed his arms and with a sarcastic voice he said:

“Oh… nobody noticed that, especially for how you looked us”

Scrooge ignored him and continue talking saying:

“I wanted to be sure that you were my nephews, so I asked my scientist to do a DNA prove”

Louie could see that Huey’s eyes opened with surprise and then the boy said clearly nervous:

“A what?!”

“DNA prove, just to be sure that you were who you claim to be” answered Scrooge.

Okey now was his time to ask, and that’s exactly what Louis made:

“And what say this prove?”

Scrooge looked at him with a big smile in his beak and answered:

“The prove says that you really are my nephews, you are the boys we lose long time ago, you boys, you are… my family”

“WHAT?” asked the three of them at once.

Louie was shocked, he looked Scrooge carefully, he was an expert discovering when someone was lying, heck he mastered this ability during the years, but Scrooge… his attitude, his smile, the voice he put when he talked… all of them were… genuine, he wasn’t lying, he was telling them… the TRUTH.

So… if Scrooge was telling the truth, then… it meant that they were in fact the lost Triplets! They were… they were… part of the McDuck clan?! But Magica told them several times that she created them…

Louie thought in every time that Magica said this to them, and then, he realised, MAGICA WAS LYING! She lost an important part of her power, she couldn’t create them with the lack power she had, so the only possible explanation, is that she kidnapped them and lied to them all their life.

Louie become really angry, they could have a normal life, with a normal family, they could live in a mansion! They could have a caring mom… a caring family… Louie could feel that tears were forming on his eyes, all his life was a fake, a liar. He looked at his brothers, it seemed that Dewey accepted Scrooge word like him, Huey on the other side… he looked confused, how couldn’t he? He trusted Magica, more than Dewey or Louie, and discover this… big new… had have to be really shocking for him.

Louie looked to Scrooge, his uncle, his family, he was looking at them with a look of sincere affection, it convinced Louie completely that the old duck was telling them the truth, and for the first time since he arrived to the mansion, he also said with honestly voice:

“Uncle Scrooge… I’m glad to be at home”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt to write a story in English, I hope you guys liked it, and if you find any mistake, please tell me, and I'll try to do it better next time.  
> Otherwise, if you're interested in this AU, you can search it on Tumblr, I just collaborated, but the original idea is from @localscissors.
> 
> I loved have the chance to be part of this AU


End file.
